Ace of the Rainbow
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Where am I...?" says Paige, confused.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Ace of the Rainbow**

 **Paige McCullers wakes up in a bed that is not her own bed back home in Rosewood.**

She sit up and look around the room.

"Where am I...?" says Paige, confused.

"Good morning. Your breakfast, Miss McCullers." says a waitress as she enter the room and place bacon, eggs and coffee on the table.

"Uh...thanks." says Paige.

Paige is about to ask where she is when the waitress leave the room.

"Hmm..." mumbles Paige.

She get up from bed and put on her orange t-shirt and tight blue jeans. And her green shoes.

Paige now notice that the room she is in seem to be a hotel room or something similar.

"I should eat." says Paige as she take a seat by the table and starts to eat her breakfast.

She try to remember where she is and why, but she can't figure it out.

"My mind feel kinda empty. I hope nothing bad happened last night." says Paige.

As the sun shine into the room, Paige notice stains on the floor.

She smell them and discover that it is stains of pussy-juice.

Then she also see a purse on the couch, a purse that she is sure does not belong to her.

"Who left her purse here...?" says Paige.

"Hi, babe." says a woman as she enter the room. She seem to be the same age as Paige and has pale skin, blue eyes, red lips and long curly black hair that goes all the way down to her ass.

She wear a red tight leather top, white boxers, brown leather chaps and white sneakers.

"Uh...who are you?" says Paige.

"C'mon, babe. Don't tell me you don't know your own girlfriend, the chick you love more than life itself. My name's Leila Stevens, remember?" says the woman.

"This must be some sort of mistake. I've never seen you before." says Paige.

"What? Of course you have, Paige. I've been your girlfriend for almost 7 years. You sure gotta remember this." says Leila as she reach her left hand down into Paige's jeans and starts to gently rub Paige's clit.

"Hey! Stop. I don't want a stranger to go sexual on me..." says Paige.

Leila pull her hand back.

"Stranger? I've done that to you pretty much everyday since we started dating...aside from those days when my job keeps me away from you, of course. I do that to help you sleep at night, don't you know that...?" says Leila, sad that Paige don't know who Leila is.

"No, I don't remember you at all. I have no idea who you are." says Paige.

"Maybe this helps you to get your memory back..." says Leila as she pull out her phone.

On the phone, Leila show a photo of Paige and Leila, making out in Egypt.

"That's you...and me..." says Paige.

"Yup. When we went to Egypt for your birthday a couple years ago, it was so sweet and romantic and fun. You told me it was the best 12 days of your life." says Leila.

"Oh, did I really?" says Paige.

"You sure did, babe. And you gave me this that I've worn everyday ever since." says Leila as she reach inside her top and grab a silver locket, engraved with the words 'To my Leila, from Paige'.

"I gave you that?" says Paige.

"Yeah. You bought it from this sweet old Egyptian farmer lady. Her husband had made it. Then you hung it around my neck in this white steel chain, kissed me and promised to love me forever." says Leila.

"Did I do all those things? If so, why don't I remember it...?" says Paige.

"I really don't know. It's kinda sad that you don't have any memory of all the awesome things you and me have done." says Leila.

"Tell me some more about what I've done." says Paige.

"You won the Pennsylvania state ladies' swim championship by defeating a girl named Vicky Larsen in the finals a few months ago. Last week you and I decided to get married next year and you were so happy when I agreed to become your babe in every way as your wife." says Leila.

"We'll get married...?" says Paige in fear.

"Paige...you hurt my heart. Don't act like I nearly scared you shitless. You were so happy when I said that I'd marry you, were that all fake?" says Leila.

"Please. I don't even have a single memory of it." says Paige.

"What do you remember?" says Leila.

"About you nothing. I do remember that my name is Paige Eve McCullers, that I live in Rosewood, am a swimmer and a lesbian and that I used to play field hockey before I switched to swimming full time. That's all." says Paige.

"Don't you even have a tiny memory of me?" says Leila.

"No, sorry..." says Paige.

"I'm really disappointed that I'm wiped from your mind, babe. And I don't understand why I was what you forgot. You always say that I mean the world to you and that you love me more than anything else." says Leila.

"I don't wanna break your heart." says Paige.

"I believe you, but I wish you'd know who I am." says Leila.

"Okay. I'm trying to remember, but I can't..." says Paige.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're trying. I can never ask for more than your best." says Leila.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige close her eyes, trying to remember. Suddenly a brief image flash up for a few seconds in her mind.

It is of Leila who stand in front of her in a casino, talking with a serious look on her face.

Paige don't remember what Leila said in the memory.

"Were we in a casino yesterday?" says Paige as she open her eyes.

"Uh...no." says Leila, suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong?" says Paige.

"I'm okay." says Leila, trying to seem confident.

Paige suddenly get a slight feeling that Leila is not what she claim to be.

"Tell me the truth." says Paige.

"I did. I'm Leila Stevens, your girlfriend." says Leila.

"I don't think so. You make me suspicious. Somehow I don't feel like I can trust you." says Paige. "Who are you?"

"Leila Stevens, your girlfriend." says Leila.

"You can't be my girlfriend." says Paige.

"I'm sorry, Paige." says Leila as she pull out a gun, that was previously hidden in a holster on the back of her belt.

"So I was right...?" says Paige.

"Yes, I'm not your girlfriend. Leila Stevens is my name, but I'm an evil bitch." says Leila.

"What do you want?" says Paige.

"I want you, as my girlfriend. Last night I brainwashed you, but unfortunately it didn't work. Now I have to kill you." says Leila.

"No!" scream Paige as she kick the gun from Leila's hand.

Paige run out from the room and out from the hotel.

Now she can see where she is. She's in Rome, Italy.

"How did I end up here?" thinks Paige.

Paige starts to run when she sees Leila come out from the hotel.

"Get back here, at once!" scream Leila in anger.

"No." says Paige.

"Stop!" says Leila as she fire her gun.

Paige jump to the side and avoids the bullet.

"Leila, leave Paige alone!" says Spencer Hastings as she suddenly appear in her car.

"Thanks goodness..." says Paige.

Paige get into Spencer's car and they drive to the airport.

"You saved my life." says Paige.

"No problem. Emily sent me." says Spencer.

Paige suddenly remember that Emily Fields is her girlfriend.

"Is she here too?" says Paige.

"No, but she's waiting for you back home in Rosewood." says Spencer.

At the airport, Spencer drive straight into the open back part of a large military cargo aircraft.

"Time go home." says Spencer.

The huge door to the aircraft closes and it takes off.

4 hours later, Paige is back home in her apartment.

"Awww! Home sweet home." says Paige.

The next day, Spencer and Emily tell Paige about who Leila is.

"She's an Italian nazi and the daughter of Stefano Apargio, the leader of the Hellfire Agency." says Spencer.

"Why did she want me?" says Paige.

"That is not clear, but I suspect that she got kinda jealous after seeing you with me." says Emily.

"Okay. How did I end up in Rome?" says Paige.

"Leila gave you a free trip there and then she attempted to brainwash you in the Gladiatoria Casino, but thank God it didn't really work. Emily figured out what happened and sent me to help you." says Spencer.

"I'm glad Em was able to find out what was going on." says Paige.

"Actually it wasn't too hard. I simply took a logical look at all the small clues and put them together, the way Spencer's taught me to...thanks for that, Spencer. It didn't take more than like about 45 minutes to figure it all out." says Emily.

"Still, it was awesome of you, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily as she give Paige a kiss.

"Anything for my babe. I love you, Paige." says Emily with a very cute sweet smile.

"I love you too, Em." says Paige.

"Yeah, you've always been a loyal girlfriend to me." says Emily. "That's one of the reasons why I've been loayl in return as well. You're so sweet."

"I hope Leila goes to prison." says Paige.

"She will. Toby has a friend who works for the police in Rome and he told this friend about Leila." says Spencer.

"Good." says Paige.

"You shouldn't have to worry anymore." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Paige.

Spencer leave Paige's apartment.

As soon as they are alone, Emily and Paige starts to make out.

What they don't know is that someone film them with an iPhone from the tree outside.

"Hmm, you'll never be free from me, McCullers. Soon you're gonna be my slave, my little stupid bimbo." thinks the unknow person with an evil smile.

4 days later.

"Hmm, a letter from...Rome?" says Paige when she flip through the day's mail and finds a letter from someone in Rome.

She open it and read it. It says "Paige, you probably think you are safe, but that is wrong. I am still out there and I will not stop until you are my babe or dead. Emily does not deserve you, girl. I do. So, be mine or kiss your life goodbye. Naughty hug from Leila."

"Oh, no!" says Paige.

7 hours later, Paige is at the Grille, having dinner with Emily and Spencer.

"Mmm, such wonderful food." says Paige.

"Yeah, it's awesome." says Emily.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"I recieved this today." says Paige as she show Emily and Spencer the letter from Rome.

"No...it seems like Leila." says Spencer.

"You said that she'd go to prison." says Paige.

"I did, but she might've been able to avoid that, unfortunately." says Spencer.

"What should I do?" says Paige.

"Defend yourself, girl." says Leila as she smash a window and jump into the room.

Leila has a big sword.

"Please. I don't have a weapon." says Paige.

"Awww! Too bad..." says Leila with an evil sarcastic smile.

"Here, take this." says Spencer as she pull out a sword that she kept hidden inside her overcoat.

Spencer gives the sword to Paige.

"Kiss your ass goodnight, loser!" says Leila as she swing her sword.

"Never!" says Paige as she block Leila's strike.

"Oh, some skill with blade, huh? Sexy." says Leila, getting a little horny.

"Don't even try." says Paige as she swing her sword, cutting off a bit of Leila's hair.

"Leave my hair alone, Paige!" says Leila in anger.

Leila swing her sword, but Paige block the attack easy.

People starts to leave the Grille, only Spencer and Emily stay behind, just in case.

"I won't let you kill me, bitch." says Paige.

Paige thrust towards Leila's left boob, but Leila sidesteps and avoid the blade.

"Too fucking slow, Paige my little weak bimbo girl." says Leila with an evil sexy smile.

"You'll pay for calling me a weak bimbo, you perv." says Paige in anger.

Paige cutt off Leila's head.

"Oh, no...she was only supposed to get hurt, no get killed. I'll go to prison for murder." says Paige.

"Don't worry. You will not go to prison. You were fighting in self-defense." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer." says Paige with a smile of joy.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
